Legacies of Ice and Rage
by Alex Rusanov
Summary: A legacy of a far gone queen, an undying rage and approaching war.A young love clashing with a political marriage. Is the legacy a curse or a blessing?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Red hot drops of blood clashed with cold white snow, staining it. Tears welled in her eyes as she closed her mouth with her hands, realization hitting her hard in the gut. The last one of her ambushers fell lifeless. Bile rose from her throat accompanied with a gross sob, forcing its way out painfully. She got on her hands and knees; emptying everything in her stomach with wet, disgusting sounds. Blood, corpses and vomit littered the snowy tranquility of the sacred mausoleum of Avarosa, the holy queen of the Freljord.

She felt nausea kicking in again even before she made a move to get up. Violent heavings and harsh northern wind drained all of her energy. Saliva, tears and snot pooled beneath her face. Disgusting, that is how she felt. She had just slaughtered five men; a filthy murderer was what she had become. Numbly she let her body fall to the side with a dull thump and sobbed loudly in to the howling wind. As her body got dehydrated and dangerously cold, her tears crystallized on her cheeks.

She knew she was going to die if she was to lie here any longer. She knew sleep would be the end of her. But for the first time in her life, Ashe wasn't afraid of the scythed angel.

She thought she deserved to die this way, in the filth of her murderous rampage. Dying like a stray dog in the cold. A murderer like herself shouldn't see the light of day again, she thought to herself. Snow would cover and purify them, six lost souls...

"Avarosa... I killed five men today. I am no longer innocent; I can no longer carry your legacy... I can no longer unite my country. I have failed. I have doomed us. I have ... become everything you are not... Please... End my agony... Purify me..." she whispered.

As if the skies heard her silent plea, a downfall of soft snow started very quietly, covering the scene and muting the sounds of her muffled sobs. Ashe watched as the wonderfully white crystals of snow slowly but steadily covered both her and the carcasses. The crystalline bow and sacred quiver glistened and glowed beside Ashe under a magical light. She closed her eyes slowly, as cold disappeared; with itself it also took the feeling of her body and her conscious.

At first she thought she really had died and all. She felt light and dizzy, like a wandering soul. Everywhere around her was sheer white, so white it hurt her eyes. Bright colored light enveloped her, shaping into beautiful ladies. She stared in a numb state as they travelled towards her, then into her very core. She felt herself getting illuminated from the inside out slowly until light gushed out from her mouth and eyes. Then she saw her, her lady, her idol…

"A… Avarosa…" she whispered. She came close to Ashe with a genuine and sincere smile. Ashe felt tears pouring down; her presence was the closest thing she ever felt to having a mother. Her dimly glowing arms enfolded the crying girl with a touch of silk. Ashe felt so small and vulnerable but liked it, it was nice to let go of the strong façade she had to put up every day. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Ashe poured out all the dark emotions contained and accumulated within her out, crying to her hearts content as Avarosa caressed her. When Ashe was calmed down in the end, Avarosa held her at her arm length.

"You did it my dear…You survived!" she exclaimed with a tearful smile, her face was so bright that Ashe had hard time looking at her. She held her close again, holding her from her cheeks and slowly but surely she placed a warm kiss on her forehead. Ashe felt the warmth spread all over her body, feeling blessed and sanctified. "You must go now… Go and unite Freljord… My bow and my blessings are with you always, I am with you always..."

With final words said and job done, Avarosa glanced at her successor. She slowly floated above Ashe, looking at her unconscious body covered with her white fur cape, bow and quiver by her side and her legacy above Ashe's head. Satisfied by what she saw, Avarosa slowly parted her ways with her beloved great grandchild. She headed towards the magical aurorae of Freljord where the mighty warriors, sacred saints and great kings and queens resided in. She trusted her; Ashe was going to be a miraculous Queen.

* * *

∽o∼

* * *

 **| PATCH|[23/09/16] **Corrected some typos and contradicting words. Thanks Ascaisil for the awesome and heartfull review! Means a lot to me, the longer the better! Please do keep reviewing me and fueling me with the will to write more.

I don't own League Of Legends nor any characters but the story and the ideas are copyrighted to Alex Rusanov.

Hello my dear readers, this would be my first fanfiction but not my first story. When I started playing league Ashe and her tale had intrigued me and I always wanted to do something about this. I believe this is the day this happens. I hope you'll enjoy this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and make me aware of my mistakes so I can improve.

With love and respect, yours sincerely Alex .

* * *

-Musics For This Chapter In Order -

League Of Legends - Freljord  
Fate/Zero OST - Silver Moon


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Against the popular belief, Tryndamere was a refined man. His skills at war had made him a formidable warrior, yes; but he was human still. At least that is what he told himself each time after rage possessed him. The memory of his parents was a bittersweet thing to remember because he knew all of these memories would end in the same trail of thoughts; tainted with bloodshed, horror and agony. This was something he didn't want to remember, he didn't want to think about. Not when he was about to nap at his favorite after training nap spot.

Leaves of winter trees rustled with the chilling northern wind. Tryn listened to the sounds of animals, pondering about the miracle of creation. Ending a life was easy but… Starting one? This was something he couldn't wrap his mind around. Thinking about vastness of the sky and complex tranquility of nature always leaved him in awe and wonder.

Thinking like this was a gift of his mother. When he was a small boy, he and his mother would come around this forest to walk and meditate. She would talk for hours about places Tryn would only be able to dream of. Being born to Freljord gave a limited palette of colors imaginable. Endless green fields tattered with colorful flowers and a spotless sky was something out of his minds reach to imagine. It was almost magical, just like his mother. She was a really mystical woman Tryn remembered with a sad smile. Such a passionate and delicate lady, clever and dreamy, mature and childish; a perfect balance of contradicting traits. She always knew what to do and what to say at the perfect scenario. This trait of hers was something Tryn always desired to have but the denseness of his father was a little bit too contagious.

He bitterly laughed to himself, the sound he made scared a busy wild poro. He glanced at the small animal running towards its home. Home… After his parents… passed away, he didn't know where to call home anymore. When he was training or battling or working on something, when he was too busy to think, life was much easier. At solemn moments like this, he didn't know what to do with his heart and soul. "It could be nice to not feel…" he mumbled to himself. "If I was a heartless warrior like they think I am I wouldn't have this much of a… problem."

'Emotions are not problems my dear son, they are what makes you human, they are what makes this universe keep existing…' his mother's teachings slowly surfaced in his mind. Tryn felt ashamed and embarrassed that he forgot the wise words of his own mother. He gazed at the clouds passing by; the smell of a distant blizzard filled his nostrils. Somewhere far away there was a rising storm, he could tell.

Warm feeling of leaves and his fur mantle enveloped him slowly, making his mind wander towards unconsciousness. His observational and naturist thinking was not the only thing he had from his mother. There were also dreams. Dreams with meanings and wonders… Tryn was not a person who would see and remember a lot of dreams but when he saw one, it wouldn't be a meaningless mixture of his unconscious. He had learned to navigate and explore in his dreams from his mother, who was a true master. He smiled softly at thought of his mother. Maybe she would visit her this time?

Snow stormed and wind howled in his ears ferociously as the dream begun. Soon after a pleasant dale filled his vision as the storm came to an end slowly. Glancing around, at first he found nothing remarkable to look at in thisendless see of white. Then he saw the sparkly trails of souls and magic heading towards the auroras, shimmering and dancing. A pile of snow puffed with a force from beneath, rapidly capturing his attention. Something was under the layers of snow? What could survive in such cold, dark and breathless place? The pile kept rising as he watched a white blur departed from snow and ice. Was… was he witnessing the birth of a snow fearea?

She got up slowly, dazed and confused. A white coat was hung around her body; she touched it slowly then looked around. Tryndamere watched her in awe, her snow white hair flourished slowly. She took a few shaky steps, trying to regain her balance. Than as slowly as she arose, she took graceful steps in the snow. She searched and sought out until she stopped on in front of another pile. She bent down with such reverence and took out something radiating white light as if she was cherishing something. She slowly caressed the thing first than kissed it slowly.

Wind started to blow again, at first slowly than faster. It blew the snow off the ground to the sky, creating a mystical atmosphere. She turned around and for the first time he held her gaze.

Her eyes were so blue that the sky looked gray compared to them.

* * *

∼ o∽

* * *

 **| PATCH|[23/09/16] **Corrected some typos and improved the flow of the piece. Thanks Ascaisil again for the corrections and marvelous review!

I don't own League of Legends but the story is copyrighted to Alex rusanov.

Salutes my dear readers, here I am with a new chapter, faster than I expected. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter aswell. I am planning to reflect a lot of headcannons and delve into deeper character development so bear with me. I always hated how Tryndamere was perceived by the League, really one sided. Probably that is way I am building more into his character. Also the amount of descriptions in this chapter, ugh I am so sorry.

Please review and comment, I'd really love to hear about your opinions.

With passion and determination, yours truely Alex.

* * *

\- Music For This Chapter -

Chinese Best Bamboo Flute Relaxing Music (Youtube)


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Babushka, what is with you and the fog?"

"Fog is a sign for bad news, my little poro…"

"But sometimes you seem to like it?"

"No... I never liked the fog. It is a sickly dark state of weather. The one I like is the light mist of dawn, that is what you must be talking about. Mist is the harbinger of good luck and change. But fog… It means war… and for the first time in my life of 92 years, I can't tell if this is a mist or fog…"

* * *

"THE WINTER'S CLAW IS ATTACKING!"

"SOUND THE ALARMS!"

"HIDE THE CHILDREN AND ELDERLY!"

"LORELEI-SKA! WHAT DO WE DO?!"

The moaning of the alarm got the attention of every tribes-man. People got out of their houses, scared. Children run to their mothers with panic.

There was an attack.

And everyone knew who the attackers were.

Elder of the Avarosian tribe, Lorelei-ska, stood up with the glory of a thousand moons. She stared at the south were a thick fog was forming. She knew this day was going to come sooner or later, winter's claw wasn't a tribe to sit down with claws in paws. She took a deep breath and whispered a silent prayer.

'Avarosa, please help us…'

"Calm down! Prepare the man! Build the Ice walls! Call Anivia! Shelter woman and children! For this day we were prepared! Shall this day we fall not! Avarosa is with us!"

Marching of a thousand men shook the earth; wild war cries of winter's claw reached them even before the fog did. Sejuani smiled victoriously to herself. Avarosa's tribe was the weakest of Freljord; with their leader lost they were nothing more than scattered archers and mages. Peace, balance?! More like complete utter nonsense! Did they really think that thin ice walls and silly magic could stop them? Foolish! In this world of ice and cold, only thing that mattered was how strong you stood! By cleaning meekly tribes like these were actually doing a big favour for Freljord.

"March my beasts! Shall today the victory be ours! Claim what is ours! Leave nothing behind! And at worst, die with weapon in hand! CHARGE!"

Far above from the watchtower, Elder Lorelei was circling behind the glass. She glanced at the swarm of man approaching. Without a divine help or a miracle, it was clear that they were going to lose. Sejuani was young and full of anger and hatred. Her love of battle made her rise a strong army. Rumours said that a man from her army was worth a hundred soldiers. The wall and the archers wouldn't stand for long she thought. Should we evacuate from the back, or die defending the tribe? The responsibility of a whole tribe fell heavy on her shoulder, in a time of ten years this was the first time she felt the heaviness of the life time of a century. She was a small girl at the times of the holy queen but she remembered her. Her glory, her precision, her mercy and her confidence. She was the queen Freljord needed… She was the one they needed to survive this attack…

The boars and logs were forcing down the wall meter by meter, tribe was in a deep silence as archers and casters did their best to defend their homes. In a matter of minutes the wall was going to fall and there wasn't going to be anything holding the raging army of beasts called the winter's claw from the tribe.

Sejuani laughed mercilessly, her eyes filled with bloodlust and hatred.

"Fire the logs! Get down that wall before I get down with your heads!"

Immediately the logs that were used to ram the wall were lit on fire, black smoke rose like a trail for a funeral. The wall cried as it was being melted, casters furiously trying to hold it up was crying also. Lorelei weakly saw that they had invented such an effective way to pull down their defences.

With a few final thrusts the wall gave up with a weeping sound, pouring cold water all over the battle field. Winter's claw wasted no time progressing deeper like starving animals looking for pray. Sejuani raised the flag of winter's claw victoriously as she marched at the very front line.

"All hope is lost…" murmured Lorelei as she unsheathed a mystic knife to end her own life. She wasn't going to get captured and lose her pride.

"Come forth you filthy cowards! Is _this_ all that is left of Avarosa's glory?! Any-" The whistling sound of an arrow grazed the cheek of Sejuani and shot bristle right in the eye. The agonized animal struggled as its right eye lost all use. Sejuani converted her furious gaze towards the top of the cliff to the north. A white shadow stood and motionless in the mist, with the stillness of a deadly predatory before attack. But what shocked her more was the banner of Avarosa silently flourishing behind the shadow with a mystical aura.

"Do not speak so leisurely of Avarosa since you can be not even a strand of her hair." A cold voice called out.

"Who are you?! If you are not another cowardly disciple of Avarosa, come forth and show yourself!" yelled Sejuani back.

Figure took a few steps revealing a white fur cloak embroidered with light blue mystic figures of aurora light, graced with the crystalline bow and the sacred quill and crowned with the legacy of Avarosa hovering above her head.

"My name is Ashe. I am a disciple of Avarosa and I shall not let you pass." She called back with an absolute control. Sejuani shivered slightly but didn't show it.

"How are you going to stand against an army of a thousand beast when you are a meekly sole archer?!" she remarked and smirked, of course they had the upper hand.

Just as she finished her sentence her eye caught the swift movement of Ashe's arm. A giant crystal arrow hit the back of the army like a raging blizzard, turning half of them to living ice statues. Than an elegant war cry was heard from Ashe, followed by a chorus of otherworldly sounds. A flock of hawk spirits emerged from the forest behind, attacking the enemy army with such accuracy and precision that no attack missed its target. The spiritual wounded the soldiers got on their knees, shivering and trembling madly. Sejuani stared at her half frozen half messed up army in shock. How did things got so out of hand? This was supposed to be an easy victory! Another arrow whizzed right past her face. She turned to the frost archer, traces of shock was readable in her eyes. Ashe watched Sejuani as she started to realize the situation.

"This is the last warning shot Sejuani! Take your armies and never come back! Avarosan tribe will never bow to you! "

Sejuani gritted her teeth, boiling with hatred and anger; losing was something she loathed deeply. This battle may have been lost, but the war was far from beginning.

* * *

∼ o∽

* * *

 ** _PATCHED / Several small changes made and typos fixed. You may want to reread this chapter._**

Will never bow, get it? (Bad archer joke, insert awkward laughter here.)

I don't own League of Legends but the story is copyrighted to Alex Rusanov.

Salutes my dear readers, here I am with the newest chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter aswell. Someone mentioned that chapters are kinda short but I don't think I'll be capable of writing long chapters before plot thickens, so bare with me. Thanks for the reviews and support .

Review and comment, let me know what you think and what I can focus on in my writing.

Free of midterms and happy, yours truely Alex.

* * *

\- Music For This Chapter -

Most Wondrous Battle OSTs Ever United We Stand Divided We (Youtube)


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Tryndamere has been out of it for a few days. The dream has been haunting and contagious. It tainted his sleep and made him forget to eat. He hasn't been this pensive since... since that time of his life. Skies colour was no longer blue for him since only thing worthy of being called blue was those crystalline eyes. There he was again, his mind wandering of. His opponent was trying with all his might but he wasn't good enough. His body dodged and attacked with sharpened instincts of habit.

Was she someone he knew and forgot? Was she someone in need of his help? Was she someone... destined with him? Questions were endless but the answers were non-existent. Try was confused and taken aback, angry about his incomplete ability to see tainted dreams of prophecies.

"Tryndamere? What is the problem man? "Asked his friend Roahn, he was obviously concerned about his friend. I haven't seen you this... disconnected? I am very worried to be honest." Maybe he looked worse than he thought, he was known with his fierce attitude and fun personality. This thoughtful and distracted mess was surely not fitting to his usual image. But of course Roahn had never saw his worst times, those dark days so he assumed that this was the worst emotional state he saw his friend in.

"I am... okay?" blatant lie, he was never good at changing or hiding the truth. Honesty was in his blood, it was his pride. He was probably one of the worst liars in the whole Freljord. Roahn rolled his eyes definitely not buying it. Hell, even Try himself did not buy it.

"I am having some dreams, they are meddling with my daily life." well that was not a lie, he guessed, just a little circumflexed version of the truth.

"My wtheal... If this is about your family..." He was the only one to call him 'wtheal'; it meant something in between a brother and a best friend. Someone special to you. He liked the fact that he trusted him enough to call him this, it was a special title. Try was... inconsistent. The toll of those dark days was heavy. Controlling himself, staying human was very hard sometimes. And at the times he lost the battle within, standing before him was like a trial with fire.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Oh right, Roahn. What was he asking again?

"What were you talking about?"

"Tryndamere, I asked you a question a second ago, literally. Where the hell is your mind?" he was fuming quietly, not being listened to was something he loathed.

"I am sorry wtheal, I already told you I was pretty distracted nowadays." he smiled apologetically. Roahn forgave him instantly when he heard the word 'wtheal', it wasn't every day that he got to hear it from him. He was trying to make up, Roahn thought. Well got to forgive him, not that he could stay angry at him for long. Try had a way with the ones he wished to stay close to, hearts were open gates for him.

"Is it about your family?"

"Yeah…" kind of? It was because of his mother's blood after all? Inn

"Do you want to go to the inn and drink it up?" Probably not a good idea since Try was known to be a lousy and rambling drunk. Getting him some alcohol was probably the best way to get him to talk. But then again Try was an unconcerned person by his father's blood.

"Yeah, why not." Maybe he would find a woman, which would get his mind of those blue eyes. Even if not, dozing off due to alcohol would mean a dreamless night and he sure as hell needed a good sleep nowadays.

* * *

Twilight shone upon the horizon as the winter night arrived to the Freljord. After failing miserably at every attempt of napping, Try stood before the inn, as sleepless as ever.

Being the punctual man he is Roahn arrived soon after. With silent greeting performed by a simple nod, they headed towards the tavern.

As soon as they opened the door, the wild music played by bagpipes and the heavy footwork sounds jolted them. The inn was as cheerful as ever, a blonde Viking woman was singing about ram and bar fights with a fast pace. Her utterly red cheek made her blonde hair seem even paler, her heavily build body moving faster than expected of such a mass, keeping up with the mad rhythm of the song.

Generic Freljordian ladies were serving people everywhere, swaying with the music and laughing out loud. Try glanced at them, they all seemed pretty similar. Ample pale bodies with light coloured hair, colourful eyes and red cheeks. Having jowls and big cheek, really big breasts and bulky build was found beautiful in Freljord. Thinner woman were seen weakly and sick most of the time, the redness of one's skin was often seen as a sign of their healthiness.

They settled down at a corner booth, relatively further than all the racket inn could offer. Try got himself a big cup of root beer while Roahn settled for a glass of rom.

"Now start spilling the beans." Roahn prompt as their drinks arrived.

"You know better than this, I don't talk before I am truly drunk." Try laughed, the atmosphere of the tavern slowly getting to him.

"Then gobble up brother!" he laughed, rising his drink to cheer. Try couldn't let down his offer as he clashed the mugs and drowned all the drink in one shot. Alcohol took action almost immediately as he felt warmer and more relaxed. In a cold world like Freljord alcohol was an important source of heat and relaxation.

"So what is up again? Drunk enough?" asked Roahn after his fourth cup. His face was flushed red and his words were slurring a bit but he was still at his right mind. However Try was at his third cup and with his low tolerance to alcohol was taking the toll already. He laughed absentmindedly.

"Am I drunk enough? Can a man be drunk enough? Is there any limits for drunkenness?" he blathered. Roahn laughed at his nonsense.

"Man are you not a low quality drinker." He shook his head with a fake look of disappointment.

"To be honest, I am a pretty high quality drinker. Considering the fact that I am pretty high now, you know?" he punned as he tried hold his head up. You could only hear these kinds of jokes from him when he was over the barrier of sobriety. It was probably the perfect time to make him talk.

"What about the dreams, Try-man?" he asked, leaning closer with a curious smile.

"Dreams, dreams… Haunting… Damn my mixed heritage." He shook his head as best as a drunken man could.

"Haunting? Nightmares?" Roahn was even more curious than before. Was it really just his tragic past clutching on him or was it something new?

"Nightmares? Damn no. It would be much easier if they were." Try mumbled to himself, apparently trying to think. Not a good sign, Roahn read. He wasn't supposed to be trying to think when he was drunk. Something was terribly wrong with his friend.

"It is just so blue, my coholm." He had even started calling him his drinking buddy and he was still kind of reasonable? So, so wrong.

"What is that, so blue?"

"Her eyes… Sky doesn't even makes sense anymore… Who is she? I am going…" Was he… In love?! It couldn't be, thought Roahn. Try had sworn that he would never love someone again as family. He said that he wouldn't be able to come over another loss, another grief. Was he spilling nonsense all over again or was there something legitimate behind his words? Roahn didn't know but he was sure to solve this mystery.

When he was finally out of his thoughts he sadly discovered that his friend was far gone to the shores of sleep. He asked for some help to move him to one of the rooms at upstairs. Finally his friend was getting the sleep he needed so badly. He also plopped down to the bed next to his. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

∼ o∽

* * *

I don't own League of Legends but the story is copyrighted to Alex Rusanov.

Salutes my dear readers, here I am with the new chapter, faster than the last time. Who would think was Tryndamere was sensitive to alcohol? I didn't know myself to be honest.

Thanks for the reviews and support.

Review, comment; let me know what you think and what I can improve.

Concussively willing, yours truly Alex.

* * *

\- Music for This Chapter -

Most Epic Music Ever - The Prophecy (YouTube)

Medieval Tavern Ambience (YouTube)


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

First sense to come back was the feeling of touch. She was lying on a really soft bed, comfortable and warm. But something was wrong with this warmth, it felt foreign. Her brain hastily searched for the source of awkwardness and soon found it. The warmth of the bed was not tainted by the whispers of the promised cold of Freljord. Was she... was she perhaps... Dead?

The second sense was smell, followed by the sense of taste. The scents of herbal candles and burning fire wood in the fireplace filled her nostrils. There was nothing out of the ordinary with the smell, a usual Freljordian house would always smell of fire and the subtle smell of cold outside masked with the smell of food and drinks generally... Maybe she wasn't dead… yet. When she thought of food her stomach rumbled angrily, protesting. Right, she hadn't eaten since… when? She couldn't recall the last time she ate something. The bad taste of dries saliva in her mouth was most definitely not a good sign.

Just at that time, she heard a noise. Light footsteps of an elderly woman. Wait a second… Why did she think that, it was an old lady? She got confused as her brain tried to analyse and assimilated this new source of information. Soft steps grew closer bringing new scents along with it to the room. Something hot and herbal, quite familiar. Her mind worked out a thousand scents to identify this smell, an herbal hot pot cooked generally for the ill and the weak… Was she ill? Maybe she was, the irresistible attraction of the hot bed could be explained this way. Bed was soft and every muscle in her body was screaming with agony. What had caused this much damage on her body, she couldn't remember. Even her eyes lids were not cooperating with her brain, refusing to open up. Steps grew even closer, than, she heard her name being whispered to her, calling for her.

"Ashe?"

'Yes?' was the logical answer that awoke in her mind and got sent to her mouth. It didn't produce the desired sounds though, instead what came out was a noise in between a moan and a groan. She heard a supressed laugh from the old lady's side. The sound of the low snickering somehow got her to open her eyes.

At first the view was how you would see the other side of the water; blurred, dark and heavily distorted. Than her eyes finally decided to adjust and focus. A wooden ceiling ornate with Freljordian figures greeted her vision. There was a window to her right. Her new sense announced that it was a full moon night. Ashe was confused again, where had this information came from? More importantly was it true? Ashe turned her head towards the night breeze, her neck screaming with pain. Her glance landed on the full moon visible above the snowy forests, the sky was experiencing a rare condition of being clear off clouds. The moon saluted her with its dim, silver light. Stars shone happily. Ashe was struck with shock.

Two fingers snapped right before her eyes.

Ashe jumped a little, startled, than turned towards the owner of the hands. The lady glanced back at her. Her silvery blonde hair was braided and convoluted into an elegant bun held up by two ornate wooden stick. A thin heading decorated with ceramic beads. Royalty. This also explained why her presence felt older than her look. The lady smiled a big, warm smile. Ashe couldn't help but smile a little also. Lay took this as a queue to talk to her.

"Your name is Ashe, right?"

"Y… yeah…"

"How old are you, love?"

"24"

"Where do you live?"

"At the immigrant site… I came from one of those destroyed tribes…"

"Your family?"

"…I don't have any relatives…"

"Orphan?"

"…"

"When did you come to the Avarosan tribe? Do you remember?"

"I… I was four I guess… I have been living here for a long time. Old lady Noana looked after me, maybe you know her…-ska?"

"It's Lorelei, dear…"

"You… You are the tribe-leader… What am I doing he-…? I… Ahhhh…"

"You saved the tribe from Winter's Claw's attack, Ashe…"

"I..?"

Lorelei waited as Ashe's lost memories of last few days rushed into her. It has been three days since the attack and the tribe was worried sick about their hero, their saviour… This young girl was such reminiscence of Avarosa that it made Lorelei cry several times.

Ice blue mark of Avarosa faintly glowing on her pale forehead, synchronized with the crystalline bow and the sacred quiver. The ice glass tiara of Avarosa's legacy hovered above her head elegantly.

There was no doubt.

She was the chosen one for Avarosa's legacy.

She was the one to unite the Freljord again.

She was the fresh light of hope for this tired tribe.

And they were going cherish her with all their might.

"What day is it?" Ashe asked, pensive.

"It has been three days since the attack. We have been waiting for your awakening, our saviour. " Lorelei smiled softly. Ashe looked at her with a distracted glance, trying to process what she had heard.

"Saviour? Me? You must be mistaken my lady, I am not worthy of such a title. I am nothing but a filthy murderer. I shouldn't be lying on this bed but be outside under the snow. I should be dead." Ashe spilled out.

Lorelei was taken aback with this confession. Murderer? She hadn't killed a single Winter's Claw soldier. What was she talking about?

"You didn't kill any enemy in the attack..?"

"Not at the attack… It was at the… My… Where is my bow and quiver?!" Ashe trembled wildly, she couldn't have lost the holy weapon.

"They are right here, dear. No need to worry now, no?" Lorelei smiled softly as she gave the items to the descendant. An old but peaceful magic tingled to her hands from the bow. Without any doubt these were _her_ weapons. The crystalline bow and the sacred quiver of frost arrows. At the day of her assassination the weapon had disappeared and no matter how much they were searched for, they hadn't come out. Not until now.

Ashe grasped the bow like a lifeline, hugging it silently. Then she proceed to caress the quiver and look at them for any injuries. Her mark glowed a subtle light of blue as she was relieved to see her belongings safe and sound. After a few minutes of reunion Ashe lay down her beloved comrades to the other side of the bed and turned to Lorelei.

"Do you by any chance have any idea about what is happening with me?"

"Of course I do honey." Lorelei smiled softly.

"You are the chosen of Avarosa. Bearer of the legacy and the Saviour of The Freljord."

* * *

∼ o∽

* * *

I don't own League of Legends but the story is copyrighted to Alex Rusanov.

I have another chapter written and ready in my notebook but I can't seem to find the motivation to write more. I wish there were more reviews…

Alex.

* * *

\- Music for This Chapter-

Most Emotional Music Ever – Forever (Youtube)


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Even before the dream begun, Tryndamere knew it was supposed to be a nightmare although this time it wasn't one of his. His nightmare always started with bloody screams and raging fire. This nightmare started with a silent snowy forest at night. He was running with all his might. Something, someone was chasing down him rapidly. The trees were a good cover until he hit an open area. End of the road.

Try felt his body turning towards the ambushers' direction. Fear of the unknown was overwhelming his senses. He felt weak. He felt helpless. Even his body wasn't obeying to his commands. He inched back with small steps, afraid of making a sudden move. This small steps caused him to trip on a stone and fall down on his back.

The end was near.

Tryndamere was shot awake with the silent terror of the dream. It took him a minute to settle to the fact that it was just a dream. A nightmare. A nightmare that doesn't belong to him. He took in deep breaths, his heart was pounding in sync with his head. Headache. He realised he just woke up to a headache. This meant only one thing considering the fact that he wasn't able to recall the events of the last night.

"I shouldn't have gone drinking. God damn this headache…" Tryndamere groaned as he sat up in the foreign bed. Where the hell was he? He glanced around for any tips about his location. The room was… a generic inn room. He must have passed out because of alcohol. He groaned lightly, cursing his low tolerance. He probably had a few glasses and turned to a complete drunk. Where was his Freljordian traits when he needed them? Ugh.

His mind was cloudy and hazy, the throbbing headache making it hard to think. From the corner of his eyes he saw a second bed in the room. Gods, if he had brought a woman in, he was going to feel so bad. So so bad. Disrespecting a woman was something he just couldn't do and in his drunk state he might have done anything including that. He stood up and tried to balance himself since his head spun and whizzed. After he was somewhat more stable, he headed towards the bed with shaky legs. He reached out to pull the blanket off and inhaled sharply. With a quick yank he pulled the blanket off of the sleepers face.

Roahn.

Thanks God, it was no other than his idiot of a friend Roahn. When was Try going to learn not to go drink with him? He was such a heavy drinker, ten beers and he would still be able to walk straight. At the other hand there he was, two beers and he would be tipsy, make it four and Tryndamere would be off for wonderland.

He threw the blanket back on Roahn's face and turned to use the washing area of the room. Reflection of a heavily hangover man stared back at him. The emerald green eyes he took pride on were dull, eyes sunken to their sockets with bags underneath. He was really pale, his normally tan skin looking sickly. His long black hair had become a tangled mess of a mane. He sighed, he hated being hangover. He tried to remember the reason why he agreed to drink last night. His attempt was unsuccessful.

God he was such a mess.

He inhaled and exhaled to recollect himself.

"Well, a man has to do what a man has to do. Let's fix ourselves and catch some breakfast. "He mumbled to himself. He washed his face clean, with dump fingers he combed his hair down and braided it to a single thick braid. He put on his wool cap, his parka and his boots.

"Wake up shitty friend. I am going to get breakfast." He announced. No movement was seen from Roahn's side.

"Roahn, I said wake up!" he nudged his friend with the tip of his boots. A loud groan rose from the bed.

"Roahn."

"What?!"

"I'll go get breakfast."

"God damn it Try, it's dawn time for God's sake! Can't you sleep like a normal human being for one fucking day?!"

"Oh would you look at who else is awake at dawn time?" Try snickered. Roahn hated mornings and despised getting up early.

"Fuck you Try." the covers shifted to the other side, signalling that Roahn was back to the dreamlands. Well, Try had tried. (Oh my God do I pun.)

He headed towards the down stairs where a trail of a smell was promising a wondrous breakfast. The inn keeper probably had a mix for hangover since most of the inhabitants of the tavern was the left over drunks from last night, just like himself. Soon the counter was visible, he greeted the inn keeper with a firm shake of head and sat down.

"Hangover?"

"Yeah, pretty intense."

"You are lucky than, this morning fresh wild honey arrived. The syrup is marvellous today!"

"Goodness, I'll have two cups than."

While old man turned around to prepare his drink, Try stood up and found a plate to fill with the wonders of the breakfast menu.

Three fried eggs, one big piece of beef, a fuming bun of bread, pancakes and goat cheese decorated his plate. Just as he sat down to the table, the old man put down his drink with a smile and wished him a delicious meal.

As he dove down to his plate he felt a really tiny nudge at his sleeve. A small poro looked at his plate, than at his face than to the plate again with big pleading eyes. A tiny rumble rose from its stomach. It must have been one of the domestic poros of the inn. Try called out for the inn-keeper.

"Do you have anything for this little guy here?" he asked with a big smile.

"Of course we do! A fresh poro snack for a tiny poro!" inn-keeper laughed as he put down the plate of freshly baked poro bun in front of the tiny poro. It squeaked happily and jumped to the plate, gobbling up the treat. Tryndamere couldn't help but laugh at the appetite of the tiny mammal. He peacefully continued to make best of his plate.

As he was close to finishing his meal, he felt another nudge from the same direction.

"What is it this time?" Try laughed. Poro swiftly lied on its back, exposing its ultra-fluffy tummy. The message was pretty obvious and Try was at no place to refuse. With a wide smile he pet the tiny fur ball and felt it purr with content. Petting a poro was a really relaxing thing to do, especially in the mornings. Most poros were pretty domestic and friendly although bigger and hostile ones existed in the wilderness.

After the petting session had ended, poro stood up with its tiny legs and licked Try's hand; thanking him with the only way it could. Than it plopped down to the inn floor and rushed out with happy squeaks.

"Have you heard, there was an attack in between two tribes…" in-keeper asked while he dried of some cups with a white cloth absentmindedly.

"Oh I didn't. Which tribe attacked which one?" Try asked as he enjoyed the last bits of his pancake.

"The Winter's Claw attacked Avarosan Tribe, apparently." Replied the old man, momentarily glancing up to see Try's expression. It looked pretty grim.

"So they conquered the Avarosan Tribe too, huh? What a shame…" he mumbled. Even though he loved to fight, senseless and endless violence and constant state of war was something against his mother's teachings. His mother would always say, "There is wisdom in war but life in peace." He had a deep belief in this quote, just like both day and night was necessary, so was war and peace. That was the sole reason he refused Sejuani's offer to make him second in command at the army of beasts. Tryndamere needed not such a title. Inn-keepers voice pierced his trail of thought.

"No, on the contrary Winter's Claw had to retreat with defeat."

"What?! You are kidding. Avarosan tribe is a bunch of peace lovers with no leader nor an army. How could they withstand the army of beasts?" Try emphasized with a shocked expression.

"I myself don't know the details son. But people do say that there was… There was a hero. An archer. They say they appeared in the middle of the fight and messed the whole army."

"A hero, you say. How can one person even if they are a hero, defeat a whole army?"

"These are just rumours but people say… The hero was a magical one. There are even some who dare say the hero was a pupil of Avarosa, also blessed by her."

"That sounds so full of bullshit."

"It might be true son. Freljord is not a country devout of magic you know…"

"I know. But... Avarosa is dead and gone. A saviour blessed by her? It almost sounds like her legacy." Try laughed bitterly.

"Maybe it is son. Maybe the awaited saviour finally appeared."

* * *

∼ o∽

* * *

I don't own League of Legends but the story is copyrighted to Alex Rusanov.

I really want to thank my reviewer for making me write down another chapter, you are the best! And I'm a very sorry that it took so long, midterm week was intense and even though I wanted to write so badly I didn't have the time. I am hoping that the next chapter will come sooner, of course only if you keep reviewing! ;)

Alex.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The night was silent. Crescent moon was ever luminescent. Stars were conveniently placed. The usually harsh and cold northern wind was a cool caress. The forest was a source of spiritual whispers. Ashe was wide awake by an unexplainable force.

After a weak of resting and trying to wear off the after effects of using magic for the first time. Since her body wasn't trained and the magic she used was so divine, it had siphoned out every bit of energy with in her. Days of that week was a blur in between the lines of food and sleep. But tonight… Tonight was different.

She had awoken to nothing but a mere whisper of the night. The forest, that mighty celestial forest was calling her name, calling her soul. She knew she had to go. There was no choice to be made, fate was set and tied for this night.

A faint sound of covers shifting was heard. A porcelain feet touched the ground eagerly than a second one did. She tried each leg precisely to see if they were capable of handling her weight. Crescent moons light danced to the room through the window and illuminated her form. Fire place was a source of tiny crackles and glowing red heat without any flames. She put her hand to the wall to gain some support in case her legs were to fail her. With one final impulse she was on her feet. Her knees trembled a bit with the sudden weight but didn't give out. Instead they got used to it.

Wooden floors moaned as she took a few testing steps. She decided that she could indeed walk by herself. The white fur cloak, the crystalline bow and the sacred quiver. They were all lined up on the corner, placed delicately. She almost waltzed to them, even looking at her beloveds filling her with unspeakable joy and excitement.

First touch was enchasing as where the second was comforting. She put on the cloak, it embraced her like a close friends hug. The weapons fitted where they belonged like pieces of a puzzle, like they were made for her. In the pockets of the cloak was a pair of archer gloves, leather gloves with fur inside with thumb and point fingers missing. She wore her soft leader boots and braided her hair out of her face. She was ready.

She wandered in the hallways like a resident ghost. No soul heard or saw her leave the building.

She was out of the village in less than ten minutes. The entrance of the forest was attractive in the moonlight, the sight was almost hypnotising. The night air was just a chill on her skin. The depths of the forest called her name, she had no choice but to comply.

Ashe took a step, than an other one, than another. Soon she was walking with a comfortable pace. Soft cover of snow was crunchy under her feet, her breaths created puffy clouds of crystals. As she walked the forest changed it's faced. Soon she was walking in a tunnel made of trunks and branches. Moonlight was less and less while darkness was more and more. A small spike of fear crawled into her heart without her notice. For an instance Ashe got scared. Had she made a mistake by coming here alone in the middle of a Freljordian night? The fear of the unknown enveloped her slowly but surely. As the light disappeared more and more she found herself panicking. Darkness crawled and curled, wanting nothing more than devouring this lone girl as a whole. Her heart skipped beats and adrenaline filled her veins. Fight or flight, which one was it going to be? Deep down somehow she knew that if she'd run away now, there will not be a second chance. The fear was taking over with an accelerating fashion. Ashe was having a hard time breathing, thinking. Her heartbeat was erratic, her mouth dry and eyes wide open. Her legs stretched out to turn and run while scream was forming in her lungs.

 _NO._

Just as she was about to give up, just as she was about to run away screaming this strong thought had shattered her clouded mind. What did she even had to lose in this life? Nothing. She felt ashamed that that her emotions got the best of her. How did she even thought of disappointing _her_? With devotion in her closed eyes and sincerity in her voice, she whispered.

"

I will have no fear, I will not leave.

Oh darkness, will you not let me be,

I have trials to best and places to see.

"

With the corner of her eyes she saw a blue flower light up with a bioluminescent light. Soon there was ten of them, a hundred of them, a thousand them, a million. They sang and glowed and formed a pathway. Air was filled with a divine song, its language so ancient the decades old life could not understand the words. Nonetheless she followed the path.

At first walking again was good. The light of the flowers had replaced the moonlight. The song was celestial and light hearted. Her feet felt like feathers and her heart was soaring. But deep down the song was changing.

Chanting was loud and echoing. Her feet felt so heavy and her heart had sunken to the ground. Her ears were pressured and her head felt like it was about to explode. Every step was a challenge but stopping now was no option. She knew if she stopped she would be stuck in here forever. Sweet beaded on her forehead and blood trickled down her nose. Air was sticky in her lungs, no breath contained enough oxygen. The voices were screaming now, cursing and laments ornate in their song. Her eyes teared out because of the pain she was experiencing. She opened her nostrils wide in an attempt to get more air but her lungs burned and her instincts protested with a one final thought. Scream.

Her scream of pain and agony filled the whole forest and echoed a few times. The silence that came after was deafening. Ashe found out that she could breathe again since the voices were gone. The inexistent weight on her was lifted and the air was cool and breathable again. She could breathe again. Her lungs celebrated with deep breathes, she let herself fall to her knees with joy leaking out in the form of tears. She wiped the blood off of her nose with the back of her nose and smiled. She wasn't done, not yet.

The pathway was lit again and it leaded her to a frozen cave this time. The glowing flowers were replaced with shimmering aquamarine crystals on the frozen walls. They blinked with a blue light, illuminating their surroundings for a second than turning off and letting the darkness fall again. Ashe glanced around. The silvery trails of moonlight was visible at the end of the cave way like a distant seraph.

Suddenly a loud voice was echoing through everywhere.

"You have fought for your soul descendant. Now be ready to fight for your body!"

* * *

∼ o∽

* * *

I don't own League of Legends but the story is copyrighted to Alex Rusanov.

Reviews! They are all that get me going ;) I want to do this thing with a schedule honestly. I am thinking of updating every week on a fixed day. Tuesday it is since other days I have different writing assignments from lab reports to scientific papers and another story. If you are in to romantic comedy, you can check out my other story, "Not of Your Taste".

Please do keep reviewing, so I can continue on writing. I'll see you all next Tuesday!

PS. Do you like the fact that I switch between Ashe and Tryndamere's point of view each chapter? Is it troublesome? Please let me know. See you!

Alex.


End file.
